¡Lucy-san!
by BlackyBlue
Summary: Últimamente Juvia está muy cariñosa con Lucy, lo que a esta la confunde cada vez más: "¿Querrá ganarse mi confianza para luego matarme?... O... ¿o se enamoró de mí?" One-shor. Algo yuri (LuVia?)Y pareja misteriosa...


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>¡Lucy-san!<strong>

_**~Lucy-san, ¿está usted bien? Lucy-san, ¿necesita algo? ¡Lucy-san, déjeme ayudarla! ¡Lucy-san!~**_

_Maldita Juvia... ¡¿Por qué no me deja en paz?! _

_**~Lucy-san, ¿le duele algo? ¿Le doy un masaje?~**_

_Solo puede ser una cosa... Juvia se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza..._

_O... se... se enamoró de... ¿mí? ¡Por Mavis, NO!.. Aunque también... puede que intente ganarse mi confianza para luego... apuñalarme por la espalda..._

―**¡No! ¡No puede ser! Ella... ella no sería capaz de algo así... ¿o sí?**

_Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda lentamente hasta mi nuca, y siento que la sangre va dejando poco a poco mi cabeza. Juvia... Juvia es mi amiga... ¿verdad? _

_¡Ah, claro que lo es! Pero ¿qué cosas pienso? Eso de que quiere matarme por mi supuesto "amor" hacia Gray es solo un broma... ella sabe que no siento nada más que amistad hacia él... lo sabe... tiene que saberlo..._

**~No, no lo sabe y en verdad te quiere matar.~**

―**¡Ah! No, no es verdad. Ella... ella...**

**~Está muy melosa contigo últimamente, ¿no es así?~**

―**Sí... **―responde Lucy. Pero ¿con quién habla? Asustada, se gira lentamente, como si fuera una película de miedo y detrás suya estuviera el asesino... salvo que en vez de asesino se encuentra un gato alado conteniendo la risa―. **¡Happy!**

El gato, que antes volaba, se deja caer al suelo, vencido por la risa, pateando y conteniendo unas lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

―**¡Happy! ¿Se puede saber qué haces en MI casa? **―pregunta Lucy, poniéndose en pie―.** ¡Deja de reírte!**

―**¡Ah, Lucy! ¡Eres... eres muy graciosa! **―contesta, sin parar de reír.

Lucy siente la sangre subírsele a la cabeza a un ritmo vertiginoso a causa de la rabia y le da una patada a Happy, mandándolo fuera y rompiendo la ventana de su habitación en el acto.

―**Estúpido gato del demonio... **―dice Lucy, enfatizando cada palabra.

Suspira. Últimamente nada le sale como ella quiere. Se voltea lentamente, su reloj marca las once de la noche, debería dormir para mañana poder llegar pronto al gremio...

Pero... si llega pronto se encontrará antes con... con Juvia.

―**Hime. **

―**¡Ah! **―grita, pegándose a la pared―.** ¡Virgo! Pero ¿qué te pasa?**

―**Lo siento, Hime** ―responde Virgo, haciendo una reverencia―.** La noté estrada y pensé que quería castigarme.**

―**¿Qué?** ―pregunta, aún amedrentada por la repentina aparición―. **¡NO, no quiero castigarte!**

―**¿Se ha enfadado? Quizá le vendría bien liberarse. Podría cast...**

―**¡Vete!**

Y Virgo se esfuma, literalmente. Lucy, aún temblando por del nerviosismo, se deja caer en el suelo. Definitivamente, nada le sale bien.

Lentamente se pone de pie. Hoy había sido un día agotador y lo único que le apetece hacer es tumbarse a dormir hasta mañana, aunque algo le dice que mañana tampoco será un mejor día.

* * *

><p>Lucy asoma sigilosamente la cabeza en la entrada del gremio. Con los ojos entrecerrados busca a cierta maga del agua. Mirajane está detrás de la barra hablando tranquilamente con Lisanna; Gajeel, Lily y Levy en una mesa mientras está última lee y con Jet y Droy detrás llorando a mares; Natsu y Gray peleando por a saber qué cosa y Cana con sus cartas junto con barril de cerveza al lado.<p>

Pero ni rastro de la maga invocadora del agua. Suspira. Por ahora no hay peligro, lo único que tiene que hacer ahora es llegar al tablón de las misiones y conseguir...

―**¡Lucy-san!**

―**¡Ah! **

Lucy se voltea, asustada, encontrándose con una Juvia demasiado cerca para su gusto. Sus caras a centímetros una de la otra con su nariz casi rozándose, Lucy baja la mirada para encontrarse con un generoso escote. Traga saliva. Juvia lleva un top azul oscuro de tirantes junto con una minifalda negra y botas hasta la rodilla, un conjunto que se le hace _familiar_...

―**Lucy-san, ¿se encuentra bien? **

―**J-Juvia... ¿Qué haces aquí?...**

Juvia se aleja a una distancia prudente y Lucy suspira aliviada, entonces Juvia le sonríe mostrándole sus blanquísimos dientes.

―**Qué graciosa es, Lucy-san **―ríe Juvia―.** Juvia vino al gremio, como todos los días.**

―**A-Ah... es cierto**―dice, respirando entrecortadamente―. _**¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?**_

―**Etto, Lucy-san... Juvia estuvo esperándola en la entrada, ¿sabe?** ―Juvia se acerca lentamente y Lucy se queda paralizada―.** Quería que usted fuera la primera en verme...**

―**¡Ah! Juvia, yo... **―intenta dar un paso atrás, topándose con la puerta; tenía tan cerca Juvia que podía notar su respiración―. **¡Tengo que irme! **

Lucy entra en el gremio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Agitada y con una mano en el pecho tratando de relajar la respiración, va rápidamente a sentarse en la barra.

―**Ara, ara... Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces agitada...** ―comenta Mirajane.

―**S-Sí... solo, etto... **―tartamudea, como alguien nervioso al hablar en público. Apoya una mano en la barra―. **¡Vosotras sois chicas! **―exclama. Ambas, Mirajane y Lisanna, alzan una ceja confundidas, y Lucy empieza a sentirse avergonzada―. **Q... Quiero decir... ¿qué pensáis de Juvia?**

―**¿De Juvia? **―pregunta Lisanna―.** ¿A qué viene eso...? **

Juvia entra en el gremio, llamando la atención (sobre todo masculina) de los presentes, quienes se extrañan, aunque agradecen, de verla con ropa tan sugerente. Juvia sonríe y se acerca a la barra, donde está Lucy.

―**Lucy-san, no está bien dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca** ―dice Juvia haciendo un puchero―. **Juvia no había terminado...**

―**Ah... lo siento** ―ríe nerviosa.

―**Lucy... a Juvia le gustaría pedirle una cosa...**―comenta. Lucy se estremece al oír su nombre con esa voz sin ninguna clase de honoríficos, casi diría que... **s**_**uena bien**_―. **¿Podría ir hoy por la noche al parque?**

―**¿A... Al parque?**

―**Sí... **―responde con una sonrisa―. **Habrá una sorpresa para usted... **―Lucy asiente sin saber qué decir, apenas es capaz de articular algún sonido―. **Nos vemos, Lucy.**

Y se va. Lucy se queda quieta sin decir nada, apenas puede hacer nada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Juvia... ¿le acaba de pedir una cita?

―**Lucy... ¿te pasa algo? **―pregunta Mirajane, quien está empezando a preocuparse de verdad. Solo le faltaba tirarle agua a ver si reacciona.

―**Yo...** ―consigue decir Lucy después de unos minutos―. **T... Tengo que irme.**

Lucy se levanta y sale del gremio a paso lento, como un autómata.

―**Yo... pensaba que a Juvia le gustaba Gray** ―dice Lisanna.

―**Y yo que Lucy era hetero **―contesta Mirajane.

Ambas mirando extrañadas la entrada por la que recién salieron Juvia y Lucy, sin darse cuenta de que también cierto mago la miraba con un aura deprimente...

* * *

><p>―<strong>Y bien... ¿a qué has venido? <strong>―pregunta Erza, degustando su preciado pastel de fresas sentada en su cama, mientras atiende a una nerviosa Lucy.

―**Me preguntaba... si tendrías algún vestido para prestarme... azul preferiblemente** ―contesta visiblemente nerviosa. Erza, por una vez, deja su pastel a un lado para observar a su invitada confundida. Entrecerrando los ojos se pregunta: _**¿Qué le pasa?**_

* * *

><p>Las nueve en punto de la noche, la hora acordada. Lucy llega al parque, bastante inquieta. Vestido azul marino hasta mitad del muslo con escote en V y sin mangas, cinturón negro y botas marrones hasta la rodilla con tacón y el pelo suelto; tardó casi una hora con ayuda de sus espíritus.<p>

Bajo el gran árbol hay una mesa. A Lucy casi se le salta el corazón cuando ve que todo está decorado como en una cena en un restaurant (claro que al aire libre) para dos personas. Lucy sonríe sin poder evitarlo. _**Esto... ¿en verdad lo hizo Juvia?**_

―**Luce... **―oye detrás suya―.** Vaya, no sabía que te gustara tanto el azul... aunque te queda bien.**

Lucy se siente en las nubes... aunque, un momento, esa no es Juvia. Lucy se voltea y ve a Natsu, que la mira con su habitual porte, solo que vestido de traje.

―**¡Natsu! **―exclama sorprendida―. **¿Qué haces aquí?**

―**¿Juvia no te lo dijo? **―contesta, acercándose a ella―. **Quería que vinieras aquí esta noche... **

―**¿Qué?** ―pregunta perpleja; Juvia le dijo que habría una sorpresa... pero no que fuera con ella.

―**Verás, Luce, quiero decirte una cosa... **―comienza Natsu. Le sonríe, mostrándole sus afilados dientes, y Lucy se sonroja...

* * *

><p>―<strong>Ara, ara... ¿Entonces todo era plan de Natsu? <strong>―pregunta Mirajane.

―**Sí, y Juvia lo ayudó a cumplirlo** ―responde Juvia, sonriendo.

Juvia sentada en la barra donde antes había estado Lucy, ahora ya con su ropa habitual (muy a pesar de muchos), con Lisanna a su lado y Mirajane atendiando en la barra.

―**Pues algunos ya pensaban otra cosa... **―comenta Lisanna, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de la maga del agua.

―**¿Qué? Juvia solo quería mostrarle a Lucy-san lo mucho que la apoya **_**Y de paso quitarme un obstáculo.**_

―**Ara, pues la próxima vez deberías ser más directa en cuanto al apoyo **―dice Mirajane, alzando las cejas―. **"Algunas" lo podrían malinterpretar.**

―**¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Mira-san? **

―**Ah, nada **―contesta, riendo―. **Todo es tan confuso en cuanto el amor.**

Y ambas, Mirajane y Lisanna, se ríen dejando a Juvia más confusa de lo que estaba.

En cuanto a Natsu y Lucy, empezaron a salir un par de días más tarde, depués de que Lucy hubiera aclarado sus sentimientos respecto a cierta maga... Eso sí, al principio no querían que todos se enteraran pero tal y como van las cosas ya antes de llegar al gremio algunos los felicitaban e incluso preguntaban sobre pequeños Natsu-chan y Lucy-chan. Juvia se disculpó con Lucy por todos los "problemas" ocasionados y quedaron en paz, aunque después de eso Lucy nunca olvidaría esos momentos en los que pensó en Juvia como algo más que una amiga...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! Qué tal? Fue demasiado raro? Para mí un poco Esto es lo que sale de un repentino golpe de inspiración, si se puede llamar así...<strong>_

_**Como escusa quiero decir, a Lucy, a mi parecer, me salio un poco OoC porque la hice un poco más pervertida o mal pensada, creo... y también que este "mini-mini-fic" lo hice muy a correr así que a lo mejor encuentran algunas incoherencias por ahí je, je...**_

_**Y nada más , espero que les haya gustado y por favor espero sus reviews n.n**_

_**SeeU later :)**_


End file.
